Prophecy
by Potikanda
Summary: Kurt Hummel has heard of Blaine Anderson. The boy who tells the future? Who hasn't? But Kurt finds more than he bargained for when he visits the supposed fortune teller for a bit of guidance. Rated K  for boy/boy kissing.


**Hi Guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly; life's kinda in the way. But I was toying with this idea for the past few days, and decided I just needed to get it out of my brain. **

**I've been without a partner for almost two years now, and I must say, I've never been this frustrated in my LIFE. I keep thinking about how amazing it feels to have a first kiss. So I wrote a one-shot that describes a first kiss in great detail. I will apologise now; I am NOT making this into a chaptered story. I already have far too many of those on the go as it is. You can like it or hate it, but it's out of my head now. Feel free to "borrow" and build on it if you so choose; all I ask is that I get a mention somewhere in the authors note. And PLEASE send me a link, I would LOVE to read it! XD**

**And now, without further ado: Prophecy! (No I don't own it, I rent, just like you!)**

* * *

><p>Kurt had heard of him. This boy, the one they call Blaine Anderson. Everyone had heard of him. He was a long-standing joke in Lima, Ohio.<p>

The boy who saw the future.

Those who had actually spoken with him knew better, it was said. But anyone who had never spoken with him, had never encountered the strange young man, thought it was all malarkey.

Kurt wasn't sure what he believed.

It was said that Blaine's parents had died in an accident. An accident Blaine had predicted more than six months before it had happened. He had been left alone, unwanted by the distant members of his family, due to his unusual talents.

Kurt thought that was just sad. No one should have to be alone just because they were different. Kurt knew about different.

Because he was gay.

Kurt's father always supported him, both before and after he came out. And Kurt felt that Blaine Anderson deserved to have someone to stand by him, too.

So Kurt paid a visit to Blaine's house.

It was on the other side of town from where Kurt lived. Quite far, actually, almost to Westerville. It took Kurt nearly an hour to reach Blaine's house.

When Kurt pulled into the driveway, he was astounded to see a neatly kept yard, a huge mansion, and a flock of geese running around the small duck pond. He took in the manicured shapes of the hedges and trees, and the smell of freshly mown grass. This was _not_ how he had envisioned a reclusive orphan to live.

He pulled up to the front of the house, turned off his Navigator, and stepped out. He looked up at the house, taking note that there was very little sign of wear and tear on the house, even though by the looks of it, it had to be very old.

He stepped up to the door, knocking quickly before he lost his nerve. The door opened, revealing a young man his own age, with dark, curly, chocolate brown hair, the brightest hazel coloured eyes, and a grin that immediately disarmed Kurt. He found himself grinning back like a loon.

"Hi!" The boy exclaimed, reaching out for Kurt's hand and pulling him through the door. "I've been waiting all _day_ for you to get here! Come on!" And just like that, Kurt was pulled into the house, the door closing like a gong behind him.

Blaine pulled Kurt into the kitchen, where a table had been set up with drinks and food. Everything that Kurt loved to eat was there, including his favourite: Diet Coke. He grinned again, looking over at the boy who was now holding Kurt's seat out for him gallantly.

With a small giggle, Kurt slipped into the seat, murmuring a soft thank you as Blaine took his own. They sat eating for a short while, no one talking, as they finished their cucumber sandwiches and watercress soup.

"So. I'd ask what brings you to visit me, but I think I already know," Blaine's smile darkened briefly, as Kurt remembered why he was there.

"Oh. Um… Okay." Kurt stammered, feeling his heart start beating wildly in his chest. What if Blaine decided he didn't want to grant him what Kurt asked for? Kurt's stomach turned, and he found himself wishing he had never come to this place.

Blaine's grin returned. "None of that, now," Blaine reached over, taking Kurt's hand in his own. Blaine's hand was rough, callused, but very warm, and it felt… good, in Kurt's hand. Right. As though it was meant to be there.

"I have something to show you," Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt out of his chair and guiding him up the wide, sweeping stairs at the front entranceway.

They stopped in front of a dark panelled door. Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine, whose grin had returned with full force. Kurt reached for the door handle, almost tentatively, not sure if he wanted any further part of this. But he grasped the handle tightly, and pushed open the door.

It was Blaine's bedroom. It must have been. The room simply screamed "_teenage boy_". There were clothes in a hamper by the walk in closet, there was a stereo built into the book case on the other side of the room, and beside the bed was every gaming system that could be purchased. Everything from Atari to the newest version of Xbox could be seen on a multi-level table. Beside the table was a shelf with literally thousands of games on it. Kurt was suitably impressed.

Blaine bounced over to the bed, landing on it roughly, spread-eagled. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the man, as he reminded him so much of a fluffy puppy that had far too much energy.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his head tilting sideways with an adorable grin on his face, and to Kurt it only reinforced the puppy look. He giggled again, and that caused Blaine to giggle too. Soon, they were both sitting on the bed, laughing their butts off.

Blaine was the first to come back to his senses. He was now sitting beside Kurt, his legs crossed under him, as he watched the taller boy fight to control his giggling.

Kurt realised after a while he was being watched, and his giggles fell silent, and he looked into Blaine's intense eyes. He wasn't sure what he saw there. They looked so young, and yet so very old. He gave an involuntary shiver, breaking the moment between them.

"So, you want to know what the future holds for you?" Blaine asked, all traces of joking gone from his demeanour now. Kurt swallowed heavily, before ducking his head and nodding. This was, after all, part of the reason he had come.

"You understand the payment?" Kurt nodded, his face going red as he felt Blaine study him. "Mostly it's girls who come to me for guidance. Boys don't usually wish to be labelled," Blaine explained, his hand reaching out and caressing Kurt's wrist softly. Kurt felt his breath hitch in his lungs; Blaine's fingers felt like electricity everywhere they touched.

"I've… already been labelled." Kurt whispered, a quiet tear streaking down his face, betraying his vulnerability. Blaine nodded, as though he had known all along what Kurt's decision would be, but making sure the boy knew what was being exchanged.

"But… why? Why _that_?" Kurt asked suddenly; it was something he had always wondered about.

"A kiss? A kiss is the most intimate thing two people can share. Even sex isn't as intimate, on most levels." Blaine explained patiently. "A kiss allows you to open yourself fully to another person. It allows you to divulge your deepest fears, your darkest desires, and your most fervent dreams to someone other than yourself."

Blaine's eyes were wide, his expression honest, and Kurt believed every word he said. His heart beat softly against his ribcage, as he felt his insides warm at the thought of kissing this amazing young man. It would be his first kiss.

Suddenly Blaine laughed, jolting Kurt from his internal thoughts. He furrowed his brows at the other man, who promptly leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Kurt coloured at this. The heat from Blaine's kiss travelled from his cheek down his neck, across his chest and to the extremities of his body. He was suddenly a bit too warm. And his pants were a touch too tight. Oh shit.

Blaine reached up to cup Kurt's face. Kurt's breathing sounded harsh between them; he fought to steady it. He leaned into the caress, feeling Blaine's thumb smooth over the soft skin of his temple, and then Blaine leaned in.

"If you don't want to continue this, you need to tell me now," Blaine whispered, his breath ghosting over Kurt's skin. Kurt knew he was giving him the option to back out before things got complicated. But Kurt wasn't going anywhere. He had come for this, and he was going to see it through.

"Please," Was all Kurt said, before Blaine leaned in, softly brushing his lips across Kurts.

Kurt's world exploded.

Blaine's soft lips were gentle, caressing, soothing his own. He tasted like cucumber and watercress, and a delightful flavour that Kurt automatically assumed was pure Blaine. Blaine opened his lips, and allowed his tongue to slide over Kurt's lips.

This was a new sensation for Kurt. Well, it was all new, really, but he had been kissed chastely before; one of his aunts liked to kiss her nephews on the mouth. But this sensation of having a tongue gliding over your lips, and the tingles it brought with it, made Kurt gasp suddenly, as though there simply wasn't enough air in his lungs.

At Kurt's gasp, Blaine dipped his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, licking softly at his teeth, begging Kurt silently to part them. As soon as Kurt did, Blaine delved inside, taking control of the kiss.

Kurt wasn't sure how he was supposed to focus when so much was going on in his body all at once. His mind was reeling with the thought that he was actually kissing someone, and a very handsome, sexy, mysterious someone no less. His body was tingling, his brain sending out signals to every part of his anatomy that resulted in a head to toe tingling sensation.

His arms had mysteriously wrapped themselves around Blaine's shoulders; when had _that_ happened? And his fingers were playing with Blaine's hair, twisting the curls gently. His toes curled up in his shoes, and his erection physically hurt, it was so hard. Kurt wasn't sure what was happening, but he was very sure he never wanted it to stop.

Blaine's tongue swirled around Kurt's, causing Kurt to have to move his own tongue around as well. As their tongues duelled, Kurt could feel Blaine coming closer. He was no longer leaning as far to touch him, he was scooting closer and closer to Kurt, and now their chests were touching.

Kurt made to move away, but ended up flat on his back on the bed, Blaine over top of him, still kissing him. And _oh_, if before had been delicious, _this_ was absolute _heaven_. Because Blaine's chest was pushing against Kurt's, his groin rubbing gently against Kurt's thigh, and Kurt felt like the entire world could have ended right then and there, because nothing in this world was going to stop him from kissing Blaine.

Except Blaine himself.

Blaine pulled away, his breathing ragged, and his eyes wild and unseeing. He sat up, his hair a mess, his hands gripping the blankets of the bed, and his voice low and scratchy.

"And two shall be one; that which was lost will be found, and the world will right itself in the time of open love. Peoples will be freed, hearts will be set aflame, the world will discover new reasons for love, and for hate. The hate will come, regardless of what happens, but the love will overpower it and love will rule all."

Blaine's eyes were nearly black, the pupils so dilated that Kurt could barely see the irises. The tears leaked from them incessantly. His arms were thrown back, and his chest puffed out, as though he was in a harness, which was wrapped around his chest, lifting him upward.

Then his body sagged, and he slumped forward. He would have fallen to the floor if Kurt hadn't caught him. He picked up the other man, and arranged his prostrate form on the bed, making him as comfortable as he could.

Kurt was flabbergasted. What in all the holy hells had just happened? He watched Blaine as the boy took an unsteady breath, lifting his head slowly from the pillow it rested on.

"Are you all right?" Blaine whispered, his voice hoarse and rough, his watery eyes finding and holding Kurt's gaze.

"I should be asking you the same question," Kurt answered, his heart thumping furiously in his chest. He reached over and caressed Blaine's curls, the darker boy leaning into the touch, mimicking Kurt's reaction from earlier.

"I'm f-fine…" Blaine whimpered softly, and Kurt sat down beside him, taking in the wince as Blaine's eyes fluttered shut. Kurt shook his head.

"You're not fine…. Headache?" He asked gently, moving his cool palm to rest on Blaine's forehead. Blaine moaned a little in response.

"Mmmmm… yeah," Blaine muttered, his body shivering a little. Kurt pulled up the blanket from the end of the bed, slipping it over Blaine's prostrate body. Blaine moved to lay on his side, facing away from Kurt.

Before he could think of the consequences of his actions, Kurt had slipped into the bed with Blaine, sliding his arm around the boy in an effort to warm and comfort him. Blaine sighed softly as he snuggled back into Kurt's embrace.

"May I ask what your wish was, Kurt?" Blaine asked sleepily. "I never get to find out what people wished for once they have their answer. They always…" Blaine let out an exhausted yawn. "Leave right away…"

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine, not wanting to let go ever.

"I wished for acceptance from others. I'm… I'm gay, Blaine." Instead of the recriminations and ridicule Kurt expected, there was simply a sleepy snort from the boy he lay cuddled with.

"Nothing wrong with being gay, Kurt…" Blaine whispered softly, his voice so low Kurt really had to strain to hear him. "I'm gay too… and so tired. Will you be here when I wake up?" Kurt tensed. _Would he?_

"I'll be here, Blaine. Just you try and stop me."

And with that, both boys fell fast asleep.


End file.
